Doll's Eyes
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Someone says goodbye to a familiy member... slight romance, nothing much.


I don't owe Pokemon.  
  
ChibiRaye-Chan: Wow, I actually write a Pokemon fic after so long!  
  
E2K: What happened to my angst??!!  
  
ChibiRaye-Chan: It's being worked on. Don't worry, enough angst in this one as well.  
  
E2K: *_* Poke-Angst...  
  
ChibiRaye-Chan: --;;; here we go again...  
  
Misty's POV  
  
  
  
Doll's Eyes.  
  
I look into your eyes. What happened, Daisy? You were so full of life. So young and energetic. But now you're here, dying.  
  
Death. I hate that word.  
  
  
  
"You think she'll make it?"  
  
"Only if her sisters'll find the money. Poor kid. Cute, too."  
  
  
  
See? That's what they say about you, Daisy. I try to tell them that's not true, that we'll get the money. But we can't seem to get enough for food, so for the medical bills?  
  
I hate seeing you this helpless, this lifeless. Those eyes... those doll's eyes. You're lying so they're closed. But when you're sitting and they're open, they don't show much more life. It breaks my heart in two.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I'm here again. Can you even hear me? I doubt it. You're a water type trainer, not psychic. But I still can't help but try, can I?  
  
Talking's no good, people'll think I'm insane. Come on, Daisy, react!  
  
The doctor and the nurses talk among themselves. There's something about your condition that they don't want us to know. I laugh bitterly. What can be worse? You're already dying of cancer.  
  
I still run the awful day when we learned about it. It was wonderful. Ash had just won another Pokemon League and we were on our way to Pallet to celebrate when we decided to stop here for a rest and a visit...  
  
  
  
"Ash, hurry up!!!"  
  
Ash slept in, as usual. What can I say, he'll never ever change. We were in Pewter when we decided that since no one in Pallet knew about Ash's victory, they wouldn't mind if we told them about it in a week from now. So we made our way here, to Cerulien City.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
He was cranky, but that's his own fault for staying up late.  
  
"Ash, this is important to Misty just as much as going to Pewter was to me and going back to Pallet town is to you. So let's go already!"  
  
I was glad Brock was on my side.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!"  
  
We finally checked out of the Pokemon Center and went to the gym.  
  
"Oh, I can't WAIT to tell them about what we've been through. You, PokeMaster like for the 4th time, Brock best Breeder 3 times, and me, I can't believe Prof. Oak wants me to help him study water Pokemon! Things couldn't get better!"  
  
Well, and they didn't.  
  
"Hey, Misty, what's that?"  
  
Ash asked as we came up to the gym. There was a note on the door. Brock took it and read it.  
  
"Let's see. Shows cancelled, Gym's activity suspended until further notice, reason… Oh. Oh my."  
  
"What is it, Brock?"  
  
Asked Ash. I could see that Brock went pale, and for a guy as tanned as he, that means a lot.  
  
"Pikachu Pi?"  
  
"We don't know, Pikachu. What does the note say, Brock?"  
  
Brock looked straight at me.  
  
"This is bad, very bad."  
  
Ash snatched the note away from Brock and I looked at it. That is, tried to until Ash dropped it.  
  
"What is it, Ash? What did it say?"  
  
Annoyed by their reactions, I picked the note up and read it.  
  
"Gym's activity suspended until further notice, reason… reason…"  
  
I couldn't read the last part. I couldn't do anything at that moment, so I just let Ash and Brock and Pikachu try to comfort me. But when it finally sunk in, I pushed them away and ran as fast as I could.  
  
The doctors didn't give me any trouble getting to your room. Lilly and Violet were sitting outside of your room, crying their eyes out. I guess I must've startled them, since they both lifted their red eyes at me.  
  
"Misty…"  
  
They went to hug me. I slapped Lilly.  
  
"Why haven't you told me? What, I'm not part of the family? I don't deserve to be here for her? What, you're special or something that…"  
  
I was shouting and making a scene when Violet, in less than a whisper broke my heart for what I learned to be the first time since I came back to Cerulien a month ago.  
  
"She didn't want to worry you."  
  
I stood there, shocked to my core. Tears filled my eyes and sadness, my heart and soul. They hugged me, but that time I allowed them. We cried for about 15 minutes until Ash and Brock came and Ash went with me to see you. Do you remember? You smiled at Ash and myself, and hugged back as fast as you could. And to the horror of it, it wasn't hard at all. That was the last time you were awake. You were waiting for me… To say goodbye?  
  
"I'm sorry, but if we don't get her into surgery soon…"  
  
The doctors were here again. They want to take you away, Daisy. They want to take you away from us.  
  
"I already told you, we can't afford it!!!"  
  
Violet's getting upset and Lilly's doing all she can to calm her down.  
  
I just sit here, holding your hand. Do you even know I'm here?  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but there's a very long waiting list. If you won't get the money, we'll give the kidney to someone else."  
  
"That's so unfair!"  
  
"Life's unfair, miss. Yet we all have to live it."  
  
I can feel them looking at me. The little freak show that they can watch. Just sitting here, doing nothing other than hold your hand as you waste away. Like the flower you were named after. Mom always loved Daisies the best. Misty isn't even a flower.  
  
I finally let go of you, yet I keep thinking about you. Can you sense me? I'm in your room. I'm looking through your yearbooks. Looking good, happy and alive. Where are you, Daisy? Do you even want to come back?  
  
There's a soft knock on the door. I can barely command my voice to raise over a tired whisper.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It's Brock. Since he lives closer than Ash, he comes by as often as he can, always staying a few days, makes sure I eat right, get some exercise and some fresh air. But then you have to go back to Pewter. You have your own family to look after, your own black hole in your heart. Why share mine? But he still does. And every time he comes, I feel like there's hope. And then despair when he leaves.  
  
I hardly hear from Ash anymore. That's understandable, since he has his Pokemon to look after. You'd be amazed how hard it is to level up a level 90 Pikachu, Daisy. Harder then it was getting Psyduck to swim!  
  
I giggle alone, and sometimes, it's as though your giggle is there with mine. But it isn't. And I'm here, and you're there. And I'm losing you. All because that when I look at you, all I see is a pair of closed doll's eyes. And it makes me cry harder.  
  
You know where I am now, daisy? I'm at the cemetery. That's right, right where mom is. Lilly and Violet wouldn't even consider doing this, so they sent me away saying that I needed some fresh air and some sun light. So I lost at least 20 pounds and am paler then a Sunflora after a month in Diglett's cave. So what?  
  
Mom's tombstone is beautiful. With Horseas and Seadras on the sided, with a Staryu and a Starmie under her name. I should get you one, as well, that's why I'm here. I made a sketch of it. Remember? I showed you in the hospital. Yours will have Azumarills and Tododiles and I even got some photos of a Suicune and a Lugia. I think they'll go great with the water theme.  
  
But this is wrong.  
  
I talk to the man who runs this place. He gives me some paper work to sign and I'm on my way home. It's all because people think too highly of money. It's because of that that they're willing to let such a beautiful flower such as yourself to waste away. To have doll's eyes. And I hate them for it.  
  
I open the door and Lilly and Violet are there. They say that they couldn't stand being there with her any longer. Traitors.  
  
"Oh, Misty, a delivery guy brought you a package. Know anyone from Pellet?"  
  
I know many people from Pallet, but I'm too mad at them to answer. I would've left immediately to the hospital if I weren't in the same clothes from the cemetery. But don't worry, I'll be with you soon.  
  
I open the door to my room and start going through my closet. I take out a suit you picked for me last year. It still fits. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. Daisy would've loved it.  
  
I didn't even had the chance to cry when Lilly came in with the phone.  
  
"Misty, it's the doctor. I think you ought to hear this."  
  
I take the receiver.  
  
"Miss Waterflower?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you please, I'd like to talk to you and your sisters, in private."  
  
"I, understand."  
  
It's not before too long that we get there. I run to your room, only to find it empty.  
  
"Where's the doctor?"  
  
"Misty…"  
  
"WHERE'S THE DAMN DOCTOR?!?!?!"  
  
A nurse runs to me and tries to calm me down. It doesn't work. Lilly and Violet stand there. Then Lilly whispers something I never wanted to hear.  
  
"She's gone…"  
  
I stand there in shock when my sisters point at something behind me and…  
  
"Misty…"  
  
My body stiffens, and I slowly but surely turn around. And there he is, Daisy. In the flesh.  
  
"Ash…"  
  
He walks over to me and hugs me. I hug back so hard I'm sure he was suffocating.  
  
"Ash… she's gone. I've waited here a month, and now she's gone…"  
  
I cry into his shoulder. Are you really gone, Daisy? Please, god, no…  
  
"I came here as fast as I could. I'm so sorry, Misty."  
  
Hearing the man I love say those words, it hits me. She's really gone. She won't be back, not now, not ever. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it.  
  
"It's not fair, Ash. It's not fair…"  
  
"I know, Misty. I know. But I'm here. You can let it out. Get it all out."  
  
And I do.  
  
The doctor asks if I want to go in and look at you for one last time. I say no. My sisters don't understand how after such a long time, I don't want to say goodbye. They don't understand that from now on, whenever I'll just think of Daisy, all I'll see are those hollow, emotionless… dead doll's eyes.  
  
  
  
A/N: I was really tempted to write a happy ending, but I wrote it lousy. So the sad ending won. I think I can say with all sincerity, that this was the first fic while writing it, I cried. Please R&R 


End file.
